Shut Up And Kiss Her
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: AU. Will drags Jack to Elizabeth's birthday party to help ease his nerves. Jack attempts to get rid of them. Just a short, turned into long, drabble I wrote this afternoon out of boredom. WillElizabeth. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Of course I own POTC - that's why Orlando Bloom is mine! …Right. I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming…

**Author's Note: **This is the result of my muse taking over the last few hours of my afternoon; this started out as a short drabble, but, as you can see, it's turned into a little something more than that. Oh well. Please read and review as always!

---

Shut Up And Kiss Her

---

"Wow…. She looks unbelievably breath-taking tonight, doesn't she?"

Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the girl his friend was indicating. "Sure, mate."

"You didn't even look at her!" Jack glanced over his shoulder, quickly stealing a look at the young woman just entering the room.

"She looks exactly the same, as always," Jack commented, turning back to face his friend wearily. "She jus' looks a little more dolled up than she usually does."

It was Will Turner's turn to roll his eyes. "You'll never understand, Jack."

"Well, of course I won't!" Jack exclaimed. "Because I don't love 'er, unlike someone else I happen to know." He raised his eyebrows at Will, who began to blush a light scarlet. "And, 'ell, I don't even like 'er! Yer the one tha' bloody dragged me 'ere."

"But, Jack, it's her birthday! Don't you think we should be celebrating with her?"

"Will, look around ya; there are probably 'bout two hundred other people 'ere to celebrate wit' her," Jack pointed out, trying to push past his friend.

"Jack, please!" Will pleaded, blocking his friend in his haste to leave. "Just stay here for a little while. I just want to find Elizabeth and wish her a 'Happy Birthday'."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is tha' all?" He smirked.

Will glared at his friend. "Yes, that is all."

Jack continued to smirk. "Righ'."

"That is all!" Will exclaimed, causing several heads to turn in his direction. Will smiled sheepishly before continuing firmly, "Jack, she is just a friend. And only a friend."

"Will," Jack began, trying to hold back a chuckle, "I know ye like 'er. Ye know ye like 'er. 'ell, _everyone _knows ye like 'er…. Why don't ye jus' go do somethin' 'bout it?"

Will's previous blush returned, causing his face to turn a deep shade of pink. "Jack, she is only a-"

"Friend?" Jack guessed. "Hardly. Why are ye honestly tryin' to 'ide it?" Jack sincerely wondered why Will was being so stubborn.

Will sighed. "Fine, I do like her as more than a friend."

"Ha!" Jack pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Will let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah…."

Jack sobered at the look on his friend's face. "What's the matter, Will? It's not like I'll take the mickey out of ya if it honestly bothers ye tha' much."

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?" Jack prodded his friend, gently.

"If I do happen to tell Elizabeth how I feel," Will began, albeit a bit hesitantly, "what will I do if she rejects me?"

"I'll reassure you that she's always been a cow, and always will be." Will glared at Jack. Jack held up his hands in mock-defense. "Jus' kiddin', mate."

Will continued to sigh dejectedly. Jack stared at his friend forlornly. "Will, why don't ya jus' take a risk? I mean, who knows - she could actually be smitten by ye as well; a possible fact that ye may never know of if ye don't try to find out."

Will nodded. "I know you're right, Jack, but-"

"Will," Jack interrupted, entirely fed up with Will's attitude, "jus' shut up and go kiss 'er already."

"Yeah, Will, just shut up and come kiss me already." Both Will and Jack spun around at the sound of the familiar feminine voice.

"Elizabeth!"

"You know, Will," Elizabeth began, unfazed by the two boys' horrified expressions, "As hard as it may be to believe, Jack does happen to have those rare moments when he's right about something - and you should listen to them when he does."

Will continued to stare at Elizabeth, completely shell-shocked by what she had just said; Jack's shock ebbed away a tad quicker, and he silently slipped away from the pair, giving them what he hoped would become some much-needed privacy.

"Elizabeth, I-I…" Will stuttered.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to do it for you?" Elizabeth giggled at Will's perplexed expression.

"You really want me to?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Slowly, and a bit hesitantly, Will leaned towards Elizabeth and lightly touched his lips to hers. Pulling away quickly, Will nervously regarded Elizabeth.

"So, how was it? Was it bad? Was it awful? Oh, I'm a horrible kisser, aren't I? I-" Will was silenced as Elizabeth stood up on her tip-toes and quickly kissed him again.

"Will, you honestly do need to shut up." Will smiled as he and Elizabeth shared another kiss.

---

**Author's Note: **Whoo. Glad I got that extra-long drabble out of my head. Thanks for reading, guys! And please review! 


End file.
